A.J.
A.J. is a recurring character in Reset Bloodlines, who loses to Ash this time before setting out on a journey. He travels with and has feelings for Jeanette Fisher. The two have kissed under mistletoe due to their parents and Pokémon’s meddling, but it is unclear if the have pursued an actual relationship. Mega Stones: Beedrillite History The New Timeline (Past) When A.J. was thirteen, he went on a survival camping trip with his father, Jin. A.J. was pushed to his limits physically, but Jin made sure to do every exercise with his son. After climbing a steep rocky wall, Jin explained to A.J. the purpose of the trip, that one can't push others to do more than you are willing to do yourself. This is important to a Pokémon trainer because it will help the trainer never push his Pokémon too far. A.J. took this lesson to heart and it became an important part of his training style. About six months before getting his trainer license, A.J. went searching for a Pokemon to make his starter with his father's Machop. They were at the foot of Mt. Moon when some boulders came falling towards them. Mixed in with the rocks was a Sandshrew, who fell into Machop's fist while it was breaking the boulders. A.J. decided he wanted Sandshrew as a partner, so working together with Machop he captured it. Sandshrew initially refused to listen to A.J. It wasn't until A.J. accidentally poured a failed spice recipe on some food that Sandshrew showed him any interest. To A.J.'s surprise Sandshrew loved the flavor of the spices, so the two bonded over the food. A.J.'s Matcha Gym Arc A.J. travelled to Matcha City for his fourth gym badge. While his first battle with the Gym Leader, Kiyo, was close, it ended in a loss for A.J. A.J. declared that he would return for a rematch so Kiyo decided to lend A.J. his Tyrogue to help him learn how to battle against the leader's fighting style. With Tyrogue and Jeanette's help, A.J. worked hard to prepare himself for his rematch. At one point in between training, A.J. and Jeanette met up with A.J.'s mother, Asuka, who just happened to be in the same city. Asuka teased A.J. about his feelings for Jeanette and gave him a Beedrillite, suggesting he should give it to the young girl. Later when A.J. attempted to give the mega stone to Jeanette, she refused saying it was a gift from his mother. They eventually settled on sharing the stone, even if Jeanette was somewhat against the idea. During training some of A.J.'s and Jeanett's Pokemon along with Tyrogue learned some new moves and tricks to add to their respective arsenals. While training A.J. had the idea that Tyrogue might like battling with him in the upcoming gym battle to show his trainer what he had learned. Tyrogue seemed hesitant at first but eventually came around to supporting the idea. When it finally became time for the rematch A.J. returned with some new tricks up his sleeve. His Raticate had now learned Zen Headbutt, and used this move to push Kiyo's Hitmonlee into a corner. After a close match Raticate lost with Hitmonlee collapsing seconds after the rodent. Sandslash managed to defeat Kiyo's Primeape, in what was a rematch for the Pokemon as they fought each other in the last battle. When A.J. released Tyrogue to battle against Kiyo's Hitmonchan, the Gym Leader was surprised but agreed that he had never said A.J. couldn't use Tyrogue against him. Tyrogue fought a tough battle, but managed to come out on top thanks to some fighting techniques he learned from Jeanette and her Bellsprout. When the battle was called and A.J. had won his fourth badge, Tyrogue began to glow in evolution. Impressed by how both trainer and Pokemon had grown working together, Kiyo decided to lend the newly evolved Hitmontop to A.J. at least until the Indigo League was over. Pokemon Sandshrew → Sandslash Moves: ''' * '''As Sandslash ** Bulldoze ** Poison Jab ** Rock Tomb ** Fissure ** Roll Out * As Sandshew ** Poison Sting ** Fissure ** Rock Tomb Beedrill Moves: * X-Scissor * Brick Break * Poison Jab Butterfree Gender: '''Female '''Moves: * Gust * Electroweb * Aerial Ace Venonat Moves: * Confusion * Signal Beam * Stun Spore * Supersonic Raticate Moves: * Super Fang * Dig * Zen Headbutt * Quick Attack Rattata (x2) Hitmontop Moves: * Double Team * Bulldoze * Brick Break * Bullet Punch Family Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers